The Valar
by SeekHim
Summary: A dark souled Rinbearer ponders the Valar. Part of my 'Ringbearer' universe. A dark AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters or concepts are mine. They belong to Tolkien.

Those of you who have read Larner's AU series, _Might have Beens_**, **may recall her chapter, _'An Enemy Made.' _

In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart. Rather than become  
a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable...

And Sam does.

My "Ringbearer" series is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 1__st_

_The Library of Imladris_

"Manwe, the Elder King."

_Ah, yes. The One who sees all from his Mountain throne. Who sees all and does nothing.  
_

"Varda, Queen of the Stars."

_Frodo would have been in awe of you; he loved your stars almost as much as the elves do.  
Samwise loved stars as well; it was why he loved Gandalf's fireworks, they reminded him of shooting stars._

_To me they're nothing but reminders of the darkness in which I dwell._

"Ulmo, Lord of the Waters."

_The Ring spent centuries in one of your rivers. You_ had_ to have known, or at the very least sensed  
where the Ring was for all those years. But did nothing_

"Aule, Lord of the substance of Arda."

_It was one of your servants, who was responsible for all that's happened.  
One of your __servants who made the Ring. And the Nazgul. _

_And Morgul blades. _

_Another of your servants turned traitor and kept Gandalf from returning to Frodo sooner. _

_I doubt that Vala heed the advice of First and Secondborn but you really should learn to  
__keep a tighter reign on your lackeys._

"Yavanna, Queen of the Earth."

_Hobbits have revered you for hundreds of years without even realizing it. _

_Samwise revered you. _

_But to me, your realm is nothing more than the place where the dead rot._

"Namo, Lord of Mandos."

_Your Halls must be crowded by now. And they'll be even more crowded before this is over. _

_I imagine that will please you; you'll have more souls to cower before you. _

_You and your brethren are very fond of handing out judgments to people after they die,  
__but you don't lift a finger to help them while they're alive._

_Glorfindel once mentioned that you have a fondness for placing bets. Did you make any  
__wagers when Frodo was failing? _

_Did you wager whether or not his gardener would be able follow through with what was  
__asked of him? _

_Did you wager whether or not that pathetic little hobbit would be able to do the deed with  
__a single slice, or would botch it and need to slice his Master's throat twice or more?_

_Did that amuse you I wonder?_

"Nienna, Queen of Sorrows."

_Save your tears, Lady. They didn't Frodo any good. Nor shall they with me._

"Orome, Lord of Forests."

_The Hunter of Evil, are you? You haven't done much of that these past few Ages. And you do nothing  
even when you know exactly where the evil is. __For most of this Age you've known full well where Sauron was…  
and you still did nothing. You sent lackeys to fight evil, while you chase deer in Aman. _

"Tulkas, Champion of Valinor."

_You're certainly not a Champion of Middle Earth. Where were you when Frodo needed __a Champion?  
__Off somewhere wrestling with one of you servants and laughing? _

_No doubt._

_No doubt you're still laughing. You and the rest of your Brethren. We mortals are your playthings after all. _

"Irmo, Lord of Lorien."

_Gandalf lived in your gardens once. Oh, yes, I know what he is. I've been watching, and listening  
even when the others don't realize it. And I've put together quite a few things._

_Gandalf lived in your gardens. And when this is over he'll no doubt, return to them._

He'll return to your gardens and leave the people of Middle Earth to pick up the pieces of his Masters mistakes.

"Este, Queen of Rest."

_Rest. That is something that I will never have._

"Vaire, Queen of Weavers."

_A very dark and bloody tapestry you must have woven for Frodo._

_And me._

"Vana, Queen of Spring."

_Samwise Gamgee revered you. Spring was his favorite season. And your flowers  
were more beautiful to him than gems._

_They are nothing to me; nothing but reminders that what is fragile is easily crushed.  
And what is weak dies._

"Nessa, Queen of Dance."

_Frodo loved to dance._

_But dancing ultimately does no-one any good. And the only dance I'm going to be part  
__of is one of death. _

_A dance that you and the rest of your Kindred have forced upon the inhabitants  
__of Middle Earth through your neglect._

The Hobbit put down the book and looked up at his Elven tutor. "That will be enough  
of the Valar for now. I have what I need."


End file.
